Electronic books (ebooks) have become very popular in recent years. One reason for their popularity is that, unlike physical books, they are very portable. A person can import hundreds of ebooks into a portable computing device (e.g., smart phone, tablet), carry the device around, and view any one of the ebooks using the device. There are also many online bookstores from different content distributors, which make it easy for the person to obtain them. For instance, the person can browse a content publisher's online bookstore for a book, input payment information, and download the book.
Different from downloading, creating and publishing a book can be a daunting task. As an example, an author has to spend many hours just to write the book. If the author is a self-publisher, then the author has to research how to publish the book with a content publisher. After researching, the author has to format the book following the content publisher's guidelines using one or more applications, create supplemental items (e.g., cover page, sample book), open a publishing account, and then hope he or she did not miss a step. While not as difficult as writing a good book, publishing a book can take a lot of time and effort.